


if these walls could talk (we'd fall from grace)

by lunariajen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies and Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, happy ending? somewhat, in both meanings, markren wanting to take each other out, slight descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariajen/pseuds/lunariajen
Summary: At first, there's hate. In the end, there's yearning for love.Mark and Renjun are assassins assigned to kill each other. But as time passes by, the plan takes a different route. Feelings change, but the danger increases day by day. Luckily or not, the two of them weren't trained to become cowards.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Park Jisung, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	if these walls could talk (we'd fall from grace)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt nr #FT011
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5LDXsj2yoNT3tgekQRiwvS)
> 
> timeline:  
> March-August 2022. the task pt1.  
> September 2022-July 2024. the task canceled.  
> October-December 2024. the task pt2.  
> title from a 5sos' song.
> 
> enjoy :D

_**"This love is another name for the devil."** _

•••

 _October 2024_.

Mark lets out a shaky breath. He stares at the person pinning him to the wall. The alley is dark, and so are the assassin's clothes. Mark's throat is clenched, but it's not like anyone would hear his screaming anyway. He gulps when he feels the blade slide lower on his torso.

"There are no vital organs there." He spits out, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't trained to be a coward.

His opponent tilts his head to the side. Mark thinks he sees the man send him a nonchalant smirk under the thin fabric covering his face.

He doesn't get to think much about it, though. The next moment the knife smoothly cuts into his stomach. It feels like a punch for the first few seconds. Then everything stops. Only when the man in black starts running away, Mark begins to feel the burning pain. Before his senses lose their vividness, he turns on his earpiece.

"Chenle… Can you come to pick me up…?"

"What happened?" A quiet, muffled voice comes from the device.

"He found me."

"Mark? Mark, who found you? Are you injured?"

But Mark doesn't reply. He slides down to the cold, dirty ground, his back leaning on the wall. He struggles to catch a breath and dares to pray for at least one more chance. 

•••

"Geez, I will beat his ass for scaring us like that." Mark hears a loud, melodic voice. It smoothly flows through his mind, blurring his senses and dripping like warm liquid honey.

"He was never good at bearing with pain. Besides that, what would you do, if you got stabbed?" Another voice is just as loud but way sharper. It brings Mark back into reality.

When he opens his eyes he sees none other than Chenle. And the owner of the honey-like voice, Donghyuck.

"You asshole." Donghyuck hisses through tears and soon the only thing Mark can see is his orangish hair. He allows him to bury his head into the crook of his neck, gently patting the boy's back.

"It's not like I'm dead yet, Hyuck."

"You could have been."

"Actually, no." One more voice speaks up, youthful and knowledgeable at the same time. "The guy who harmed you was either very much a newbie of an assassin or he let you live on purpose."

"Yeah, Yangyang's right. He didn't twist the knife. It's more of a deep cut than like, a proper stab wound." Chenle adds, leaning back on his chair.

Mark knows this place very well. He used to visit it back when he was still in college. The cold white walls, the king-sized bed he found himself in, and long grey curtains, all bring back memories.

"Where is he?" 

"He went to buy you medicine, you moron."

"Am I the only one who defends Mark in this household?" Chenle rolls his eyes.

"Yes."

Mark stares at the three young men standing near the bed. He gives them a weak smile. He chose the right people.

•••

_March 2022._

Mark slides his hands down the naked thighs of the boy straddling his hips. He bends down, Mark impatiently catching his lips in his, but the brown-haired boy breaks the kiss, leaning over to his ear instead.

"Someone's watching us," he says with a faint hint of fear in his voice, his hot breath hovering over Mark's neck. "I'm scared, Mark. But you know what..? Not of the people watching our every move. I'm scared of them taking you away from me. I'm tired of never knowing if you're busy, being held hostage, or dead in a ditch… I think we should stop this whole… dating thing." The boy shrugs, shifting his gaze to meet Mark's eyes. "It's not like you think of me as anything more than a boy toy anyway."

"Oh, baby… You're so wrong. I'm in love with you, Jaemin."

But the boy just bitterly laughs to his face.

•••

"This is your last night here."

"You said the same thing yesterday."

"Fuck you. And close the curtains."

Mark lets out an airly chuckle, glancing at the boy sprawled on his bed in a big oversized t-shirt.

"Alright, baby." Mark walks up to the window. Outside, he's met with the nocturnal view of the capital. The horizon shines with multiple city lights, creating an orangish glowing hue. He can hear cars and music through the window, he can see people walking their dogs. But most importantly, he can see a particular black figure, slowly walking away from their building.

•••

 _April 2022_.

"Baby…" Mark hums against Jaemin's nape. The boy in his arms knits his eyebrows mumbles a lazy 'What do you want now, fucker?'. "Can you tell me what you know about Huang Renjun?"

"What for? Let me sleep in peace, Mark."

"But baby…" Mark slides his arm under Jaemin's shirt to wrap it around his waist. "I want to know."

"You're so annoying." Jaemin frowns after checking his phone and rolls onto his back. "It's four in the morning, couldn't you wait a few more hours with gossiping about my classmates?"

"I have to leave at six today. Please, love…"

"Don't call me that. You have no idea what love is." He sighs. "Renjun's right, I should dump you."

"He said that?" Mark widens his eyes.

"He did." Jaemin stares at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. "I can't believe you wrapped me around your finger to the point where I can't leave you even though I want to."

Mark's heart clenches. But what hurts him more is the realization that deep down he feels proud of himself for getting such a beautiful man at his every word. Mark's ego is hurt too, but he knows Renjun is right. Mark loves Jaemin's eyes and body, he loves his touch and cooking. He doesn't actually love _him_ for who he is _._

•••

_October 2024._

"You dumbass." Jaemin shakes his head with a sigh. "Will you ever stop getting in trouble?" He wipes the dried blood on Mark's stomach.

"You know it's not possible." 

The number of people in Jaemin's bedroom increased. Chenle, Yangyang, and Donghyuck are curled up against a wall on the soft carpet, watching something on a laptop. And then, in the armchair near the bed sits the oldest in the group, Ten. That doesn't make him the most responsible one, though.

"I'm meeting up with Renjun tonight," Mark says in a quiet voice.

"Again? I thought your mission was canceled two years ago." Jaemin doesn't look Mark in the eyes, focused on treating his wound.

"Yeah, but I recently got him as a target one more time. I don't know who wants him dead but they're hella indecisive. That's why I was told not to rush."

"Then when… When are you planning to kill him?" Jaemin inhales shakily, refusing to look up.

"I know you two are friends, Jaem. But if I don't kill him, I will get killed, you know that." Mark grabs Jaemin's hand and their eyes finally meet. For the first time in a really long time.

"Yeah… My goodness, you dumb fuck. I want to punch this handsome face of yours."

"Sorry." Mark chuckles and squeezes the boy's hand tighter. He never knows if it's not for the last time.

•••

Mark stares at the city drowned in the darkness of the night. He sees cars speeding through emptying streets, lights in skyscrapers becoming fewer and fewer. He rests his chin on Renjun's shoulder. The boy is sitting on a windowsill, Mark standing in between his legs. He leaves a bunch of soft, feather-like kisses on Mark's neck.

"The sky looks beautiful." 

"Indeed." Renjun leans back and turns his head, but soon finds himself back in Mark's embrace. He grabs Mark's necklace, after admiring its detailed features, he drops his hand lower. He draws lines with his finger on Mark's shirt, subtly touching his defined muscles hidden underneath.

Mark closes his eyes in pain for a split second when Renjun's soft hand reaches the wound on his torso.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." The boy gives him a sheepish smile, avoiding Mark's gaze.

"No worries, love."

Mark can't see it but Renjun winces in disgust at the last word. Maybe he would see it, but his mind is occupied with something else.

 _I forgot_.

The words ring in his mind, the sound increasing every second. Renjun couldn't _forget._ And that's because Mark never told him about what happened.

•••

_**April 2022.** _

"Wow, this guy really is an asshole! Leading on my buddy Jaemin like that? It's a shame it's not me who got him as a target." A buff looking guy lets out an annoyed snort, slamming his fist on the table. A bunch of other people in the dim barroom glance at them. The yellow bulb over his head swings almost unnoticeably.

"You wouldn't be able to deal with him, Xuxi. Remember I have to get close to him undercover." Another boy, appearing way smaller next to his tall friend, rolls his eyes.

"Renjun's right, you would have punched him in the face right away." A girl on his right chuckles at Lucas's offended expression.

"I'm sorry I care for my friends!"

Lucas is what you'd call a kind giant. Yuqi is, however, lawful evil squeezed into a rather medium heightened body. And both happen to be Renjun's co-workers. 

Now, Huang Renjun. Whenever asked about occupation, he simply says 'an assassin'. People take it as a joke, but _oh boy_ , it is not. No one can really tell what he's like. Lucas would say, 'witty, funny, brave, merciless, my best little dude'. His peers in the forensic pathology class would call him nice, calm, helpful, more on the quiet side. Renjun himself doesn't know who's right. He assumes no one is.

"I gotta go." He huffs as he stands up from his seat, putting on his long, beige coat. "Xuxi, don't forget to go to the office tonight and turn on your mic. I'm spying on Mark Lee."

•••

"Honestly speaking, that Na Jaemin is pretty dumb."

"Don't insult my friends, Renjun!" The said boy flinches at Xuxi's scream in his earpiece.

"I'm literally your best friend too and I'm telling you, Na Jaemin is a dumbass. Or a hoe."

"Maybe he just likes Mark Lee?"

Renjun snorts, walking through the dark streets and staring at his shadow created by the moon peeking through clouds from time to time.

"Mark Lee is an asshole. The only thing Jaemin could possibly like about him is his dick."

"Wow, you really have zero respect for Mark, don't you?"

"He's a good assassin but I am not going to think highly of him. I'm assigned to kill him, Xuxi!"

Renjun gets stares from two homeless men he passes by. Not like he cares though, too caught up in thinking about ways of accomplishing his task. He already knows about cameras, guns, and other forms of security in Lee's apartment. He knows about Mark's skills and experience too. Now Renjun just needs to get closer to him, close enough to stab him in the heart without anyone ever suspecting it's his fault.

•••

_May **2022.**_

"He's not home," Renjun informs Lucas with a sigh. "It's the second night in a row, literally where the fuck is he?"

"Are you getting worried?" He hears a muffled laugh through his earpiece.

"Hell no, I'm just frustrated 'cause he's making my job harder."

At the same time, around four bus stops away Mark is sitting on a rooftop with binoculars and a huge desire to go home already.

"Is this asshole ever home? It's dark and messy as heck in there," he says to Chenle through his mic.

"Just stay still, Mark. It's only the second night. Tomorrow you can ask around his neighbors, classmates, and shit."

Mark's patience pays off, as an hour later Renjun comes home. As he's entering the building Mark can't help but think that he looks familiar in his black attire. But there is no way he's correct, right?

•••

_October 2024._

"Chenle… I think something is off. I mean with Renjun."

"Did he fall out of love?" Chenle mumbles and takes a sip of his coffee. The two are sitting in the boy's spacious living room, waiting for the sun to set.

"No… I start to believe he... never fell in love with me." Mark buries himself deeper in the beige velvet armchair. "Like, not in the slightest bit."

Chenle jerks his head up, locking his eyes with Mark's. He blinks a few times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This entire thing has been going on for like, two years… He has always been acting a bit weird. You know he's an assassin. I feel like the person who stabbed me might be from his organization. Or… I mean, he knew about the wound even though I didn't tell him about it. If it was, like... him, then it would explain why he didn't kill me on the spot."

"Damn." The boy leans his head on his palms and lets out a sigh. "Does it explain anything, really?"

Mark closes his eyes as the last rays of the sun nearly blind him. He changes his position and ends up on the couch next to his best friend and right-hand man.

"Like, listen." Chenle continues. "I guess we can say you two are non-official lovers, right?"

"I mean, it sounds better than friends with benefits or hook-up buddies."

"Okay, shut up. What I mean is, you didn't like each other at first, right? But he was annoyingly clingy and you ended up being friends and shit."

"Yeah, and?"

"Maybe he actually is assigned to kill you and he wanted to get close to you so no one would suspect him but then he fell and now he's spying on you and such so his company doesn't realize." Chenle takes a deep breath. "And uh, overall he's in love with you and he will do anything for you to survive and then you'll run away together to New Zealand."

"You're thinking too much, Chenle." Mark chuckles and pats the boy on the head in a disregarding manner. "Love is a big word. You know, Jaemin taught me many things. One of them is that I am not capable of reciprocating someone's genuine feelings. When you kill a person, it's as if you've killed a part of yourself as well."

"But are you capable of accomplishing your task and killing him?"

Mark lets out a sigh and looks out of the window at the sun setting down.

"At this point… I think I'm too much of a coward."

•••

_August 2022._

"I've got a clear shot," Mark mumbled to his mic, laying on his stomach.

"Then shoot."

Mark has his finger on the trigger, and he's ready to pull it. He hesitates for a split second and all of sudden a child runs out of the building, right into Renjun's arms.

Mark blinks in confusion and watches as the man spins around with the little girl laughing in his arms.

"You missed uncle, didn't you? Aunt Yuqi will come in no time, we'll make breakfast and then we'll go to a playground with uncle Xuxi." He chuckles. "Ah, really? I'm sure auntie missed you too, princess."

Mark slowly puts the gun down, staring at the man with widened eyes and a blurry mind. 

"Mark? You there? Why didn't you shoot?"

"Chenle… I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't, you have no choice!"

"There's... a baby. She calls him uncle and... I just... would never kill a person on a child's eyes." Mark rolls over on the rooftop to lay on his back.

"Not on a child's eyes, not in his sleep, not when he's drunk or defenseless. When, Mark? Tell me, when will you finally do it? It's been months. Don't be surprised when one day you'll wake up tied up to a chair in our boss's office with a gun pointed to your forehead."

Chenle's voice echoes in his mind. He stares at the bright, blue sky. Thy sun is peeking through the clouds.

"I don't know. I don't care." He lets out a deep sigh and turns his earpiece off. He closes his eyes.

•••

 _October_ _**2024.**_

Mark squints his eyes, trying not to lose the figure walking in front of him in the dark. The streets are full of neon lights, bars, and clubs. He has to admit he knows this place very well. He assumes Renjun knows it even better.

"He just went into some bar," Mark says to his phone in a quiet voice. It's better not to use spying equipment in public.

"I'm tracking you. Do you want me to come instead? He'll recognize you." Chenle replies.

"No, I'll just go to the restroom and set up a-"

"Mark? Uh, do you hear me? Oh my goodness, don't tell me you got stabbed again."

"No, he just bumped into a friend." Chenle doesn't recognize the voice. He's sure the 'friend' part is debatable, though.

Mark ends the call and glares at the man. The grip on his arm tightens.

"Lucas, let's keep it civil."

"Look who says that." Lucas rolls his eyes but lets go of the other man. "I know damn well who you are. I'm not going to just let you hurt my partner."

"You know how this job works. I've got no choice."

Mark sees something flash in the darkness of the street. 

"I can help you out. Your boss won't punish you for not finishing your task if you’re unable to do it."

Once again this week, he feels a blade against his stomach. He lets out a bitter chuckle. At this point, he's not even afraid anymore. 

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Can you give me a reason not to slice your guts right now?"

"Won't Renjun get in trouble if you kill me? Shouldn't he do it himself?"

Lucas's eyes darken. He puts a fake smile on his face and steps back. He chuckles as well and makes his way to the door of the bar.

"Just so you know, Renjun isn't some mediocre murderer. He's a skilled assassin, he knows how to get everyone at his every word, relies on his trusted friends, often the butterfly effect. And doesn't ever get in trouble. You're lucky he likes you. But at the very beginning, don't you remember? The eyes on your back, the way drinks he gave you tasted a bit weird? Oh, Mark Lee, beware of the day he decides should be your last one." The man places his hand on the doorknob and turns his head to look him in the eyes. "Now that you're here, come drink with us instead of trying to spy on Renjun. Jisung will be glad to see you."

The bar is kept in earthly colors, full of dark browns. The dim rooms are lightened up by yellow and orange lamps, hanging just above the heads of customers. It isn't packed but nowhere near empty either. In one of the corners, Mark notices a table with three guys he recognizes very well. 

"Oh my gosh, you brought Mark hyung along!" Jisung grins and waves at the two newcomers as soon as he sees them.

The men beside him jerk their heads up at the words. Jeno looks nothing but surprised, he gives him a faint smile. Renjun, however, stares at him for a while and he sees a hint of panic in his eyes.

"Hi, guys." Mark laughs a bit awkwardly. He's seen Jeno and Jisung many times before, the two are Renjun's best friends. They're always together, even now their arms are linked. Jeno appears pretty casual, he likes to wear pastel button-up shirts or big sweaters paired with ripped jeans. His warm smile and flowers, in his shirt pocket or sticking out of his linen bag, make him look soft despite his manly body and handsome face.

Jisung, only twenty-two, is an embodiment of a typical college kid, utterly tired of life. Under his eyes are visible two dark circles. He dresses in big black hoodies, oversized t-shirts, and always carries a black backpack with textbooks and energy drinks. Mark could see one biology textbook on the table now too.

The five start talking. They mention different topics, it's not like they're strangers. Mark isn't sure if he can call them friends though.

"You still work at Yuta's?"

"Of course." Mark nods. "You still jobless?"

Jisung snorts at his question. "I'm studying and volunteering."

"His occupation is sugar baby." Renjun giggles and takes yet another shot of liquor.

"I'm the only one with a stable money income." Jeno smiles and shakes his head, leaning over the table.

"How is a flower shop a source of stable money income?" Renjun raises his eyebrow.

"Weddings and funerals are being held nearly every day, my dear friend." 

Two more rounds of shots and Mark finds himself closer to Renjun. The boy has his hand on Mark's knee. Sometimes thigh. He doesn't really care though, this isn't the first time. He laughs out loud, joking with Jeno. The other boy has Jisung snuggled up to his side. Jisung is a sad, clingy drunk. And Jeno, under the mask of a resting bitch face, is clingy all the time.

"But hyung…" Jisung whines against Jeno's neck. "I don't wanna go home yet."

"No, Jisung. You should get some sleep." Jeno sighs. He pats the younger boy on the back and makes them both stand up. "It was nice catching up with you guys."

It was indeed nice while the two roommates were still there. But once they go outside, Lucas frowns. He's been a little grumpy since the very beginning, and now he's got nothing to distract him from the two love birds. Lucas is an angry drunk and his anger is targeted at Mark specifically.

Renjun seems not to notice anything. As much as he's smart and observant on a daily basis, he turns dense once he drinks. Mark could never hurt him in this state. He puts his arm around Mark's torso, accidentally touching the wound again. Mark hisses and Lucas glares at them. They don't stay there for a long time. Lucas takes a cab, and the two wait for Renjun's Uber. The Chinese boy wraps his hands around Mark's neck and loosens his red scarf. Mark smiles when their lips meet.

The kiss feels chaste, full of feelings rather than lust. Different than usual. As if the alcohol unlocked something in Renjun, making him show how he actually feels. Mark pulls away and stares into Renjun's eyes for a long while. They stand there, in the middle of a cold autumn night, surrounded by fallen leaves. And at that time, Mark begins to overthink. Oh, if he knew what it would bring upon them.

•••

_October 2024._

"Mark Lee! Get a break, you stupid workaholic!" Donghyuck shouts angrily and throws a crumpled paper at the boy. Mark stands up from the ground and wipes his hands on his old jeans. His sleeveless shirt is covered all over in black grease from the car.

"I can't, Yuta needs my help. We've got three cars to repair." 

"Mark, you got stabbed a few days ago. You complained you can't even sit properly!" Donghyuck rolls his eyes. The boy's sitting in a dirty orange armchair in the corner of an open garage. Some cars are parked inside, some are on the backyard thingy and the one Mark's working on is on rails. Or whatever those are. Donghyuck thinks he will never understand how can his best friend and his Japanese boss find joy in broken cars.

"Well, I'm not sitting, Hyuck!"

Mark gets back to work, and Donghyuck gets back to scrolling through social media. Yuta shows up twice, gives Mark water, some advice, and nags at Hyuck for being no help. Thursday like any other. Or... oh well, at least they thought so.

"Ouch, it hurts! Stop pulling on my ear, is that even legal?!" Mark jerks up his head when he hears a loud voice coming from the gate. Soon, he sees none other than Yangyang himself. And Mark's dear childhood friend.

"Hey guys, I brought your edgy kid. Again." The newcomer said, letting Yangyang go. The Chinese boy massages his ear and glares at him.

"Geez, what has this dumbass done this time?" Donghyuck looks up from his phone.

Mark's eyes scan the two. Yangyang dressed in an orange neon-colored hoodie, his hair ruffled. And next to him the very opposite: Jung Jaehyun, looking serious and neat in his police uniform.

"Second fine this month for driving too fast. Someone explain to him owning a Toyota Supra does not make him a _Fast and Furious_ character."

"You all are so no fun." Yangyang whines. "You really hate me, Jaehyun hyung, don't you? I exceed the speed limit just a tiny little bit and you caught me, but you have no problem with Mark." He huffs and turns around to the exit.

"You know it's a complicated case." Jaehyun sighs and follows him. But not before looking Mark in the eyes for a long while.

"Crazy, that's what he is." Donghyuck shakes his head and focuses back on his phone. "Markie boy, Ten got a new velvet suit and he's inviting all of us to a club tonight, do you wanna go?"

"Oh goodness, why am I friends with you all?" Mark rubs his temples with his dirty hands. Turns out it actually was a Thursday like any other.

•••

Their entire crew shows up. Ten flirting with people in his new emerald suit, Donghyuck mindlessly staring at the performances, Yangyang joking with Chenle. And then Mark. Mark feels a little off, as if detached from reality. He loses count of shots he's taken. He doesn't spare strippers even a glance, his mind occupied with someone else.

Mark isn't a sad drunk, he's not a crazy one, a clingy nor angry one. Everything depends on his mood. But this night, he's all of these combined. 

"I wanna either fuck or kill somebody." He says to Chenle when they're the only ones left at the table, their friends long gone, doing something they might regret once they sober up.

"Meet up with Renjun and you can do both." The boy snorts in response.

"I need to distance myself from him… Otherwise, I will never be able to take away his life. Ah, fuck. I hate my job. This isn't what I signed up for when I agreed to eliminate the men who hurt my mom and ruined my dad's career." 

Chenle puts his arm around Mark's shoulders.

"None of us did. The worst thing is, it's ruining the lives of everyone we care for, even though they're not involved. Did you know Donghyuck fainted when he once saw me shoot someone? Or that Yangyang threw up after seeing pictures of our dead target? They both avoided us for days then. Even Ten, familiar with the underground world, looks away whenever I open my laptop and put in an earpiece. They're disgusted and afraid of us and what we're doing."

"No wonder. I'm disgusted when I think about myself as well." Mark lets out a bitter laugh. The night is young. He takes another shot.

The very same night, a few hours later, Mark lays in his bed sleepless. He keeps tossing and turning around in his sheets and going to the toilet. In the end, he calls Donghyuck. The boy doesn't ask. He does what he knows Mark needs - sings him lullabies. Mark loves Donghyuck's voice, smooth, warm, melodic. He loves the way it calms his heart and helps him fall asleep, blurring the line between dreams and reality. But this night it does not help, only increases loneliness. Mark stares at the ceiling for long minutes. Then, he decides to do something he hasn't done in a long time, something he regrets the moment he thinks about it. He calls Jaemin to come over.

•••

_**November 2024.** _

"That's a little unprofessional," Renjun says once he enters Jeno's flower shop.

"I couldn't leave him at home, he's old, he needs company." Jeno shrugs, petting the cat laying on the counter, his other hand wrapped around Jisung sitting in his lap.

"I'm pretty sure Jisung is in his twenties." Renjun raises an eyebrow.

"So you don't mind the cat?"

"Jeno, sweetie, I believe hugging anyone, whether it's a boy or a cat, is not the perfect work behavior."

"There's only one chair. You're just a salty loner," Jisung says, glancing up from his phone. 

"And you do hug someone at work."

"Particular someone." Renjun points his finger at the two. "About that, Mark Lee has been avoiding me for nearly two weeks. He's making my job even harder than it is already." He sighs and leans on the counter.

"Have you thought about the possibility of him knowing something? Suspecting anything? It's not like you've known each other for three days." Jeno raises an eyebrow, locking his eyes with Renjun's.

The boy looks down, thinking for a while. "That can't be. I don't do anything suspicious."

"You literally stabbed him."

"It would never cross his mind that it was me."

"You're hopeless, Renjun hyung." Jisung shakes his head. "As much as you dislike him, Mark Lee owns more than a single brain cell. He can connect the dots, look you up in the database…"

"I know. I have to eliminate him as soon as possible."

Jisung frowns at the words. Jeno wraps his arms tighter around him. Jisung became friends with Mark and they all know about it.

Their conversation is interrupted by a customer. It's a young woman, quite pretty, one could say. But everything from her coat to her accessories is pitch black. When she greets them, her voice sounds faint and plain, blank. Washed out of emotions. Jeno knows what she came for. But as he's showing her different bouquets suitable for funerals, Renjun and Jisung freeze. They're both standing in the corner of the shop, stealing glances at the woman. She used to be Jisung's schoolmate years earlier but it isn't the main reason behind it. Renjun can't keep his eyes off her because seeing the woman go to her mother's funeral reminds him of one event. The day he killed her father.

•••

_**August 2023** _ **.**

"Yuqi, did you sell him the right cigarettes?"

The girl snorts, adjusting her earpiece. She glances under the counter at the unconscious cashier. "Yeah. Don't doubt my skills."

"How are you doing then, Lucas? Lucas, do you copy?"

Silence follows the question.

"Xuxi?"

"Wong Yukhei! Renjun's asking you about something!" Yuqi shouts at her cousin. She's shuffling around, preparing to leave the small shop.

"Sorry. I'm disguised as a waiter, I can't just randomly talk out loud." They finally hear the deep voice of the agent.

"It's fine. Remember, two drops." Renjun says and then adds. "He's coming your way."

Renjun doesn't move from his spot, the street bench. Yuqi's task was accomplished. Lucas was just about to fulfill it. His turn is coming soon.

As expected, their target follows his daily routine. He grabs his simple black coffee and makes his way to work. Renjun never looked into details of his job. He's just a businessman, but whether he was a one,k or an actor, a politician, or a beggar, it really doesn't matter. He's the man Renjun is paid to kill and he doesn't need to know much more.

For the third, last stage of completing the mission, Renjun comes alone. Yuqi and Lucas stay at the headquarters, watching his moves through CCTV. He waits at the very same bench again. Not like there's much work left. It's late at night when he notices the target exit a bar. The man keeps tripping over his own feet and mumbling nonsense. A vicious smile creeps up Renjun's face when the man turns left. When he hears screaming, he pretends he doesn't hear it, bopping his head to the 80's music in his earphones.

Only after a few minutes and a phone call he stands up and walks in the direction of the dark alley. The target is laying on the cold concrete. As expected. Because there is no such thing as a coincidence. The man's weekly package of cigarettes being poisonous was not a coincidence. The two drops of poison in his everyday coffee wasn't a coincidence. Even him getting mobbed on the street after drinking with his colleagues that night wasn't a coincidence. 

Renjun is torn between frantically falling down to his knees while calling the ambulance and walking away. He chooses the second option. He needs to save his acting skills for later. Therefore he walks over the unconscious man and does only one, quick move. Stabs him with a needle with a very unpleasant substance. Unpleasant to him because of the price, unpleasant to doctors because of being unable to detect. And unpleasant to the victim because of its ability to kill within four minutes.

Renjun continues his walk until he reaches a bus stop. Soon, a black car pulls up. He opens the door and gets in without a second thought. He even has the audacity to put on a fake smile.

The driver leans in and their lips meet. The kiss is like a part of a routine, Renjun doesn't think much about it.

"Can you take me home?" He asks with a playful glint in his eyes. "I am so tired. We should take a nap together, Mark."

He only gets a soft chuckle in response.

•••

_November. **2024.**_

"Mark invited me over. I'm going to do it tonight." Renjun says out of nowhere. Jeno stops mixing the soup. Jisung drops his textbook. The cat jerks up its head. They all stare at Renjun with no words. "I'm going to finally do it the traditional way."

"No butterfly effect?" Jisung asks after a while.

"No. I've had enough of this. Just my beloved needles."

"Be careful. Who knows if he's not scheming something as well." Jeno mutters and continues cooking. Renjun loves it how his two best friends managed to create their own home in their tiny apartment. It's a comfortable place, always bright and calm. Because even in the darkness of the night, when Jisung wakes up in cold sweat from his nightmare, he has Jeno to tuck him back to sleep.

Renjun envies what they've got. Overall, it wasn't much. But oh how much he'd be willing to sacrifice to feel safe in the arms of the person he cared for. But when he's with Mark, he never does.

•••

The moon shines through the curtains, Mark's bedroom drowns in faint white light. Mark has one of his arms thrown over Renjun, steadily holding him in place. You could say it's a night like any other. But Mark slides his hand under the pillow. He searches until he finds something that is always there - a knife.

"I know what you've got there, Mark."

He looks at Renjun's face, just inches away from his own. He sees his eyes wide open. Seconds later he also notices a needle pointed at his neck.

"Oh look. What are we going to do about this situation?" He gulps but his voice is stable. He tightens his grip on the knife.

"What would responsible assassins do now?"

"Kill the opponent before getting killed themselves."

"Do you think of yourself as a responsible assassin?" Mark sees a playful glint in Renjun's eyes. The one he's very familiar with.

"Not really."

"Alright then," Renjun says and sits up. "Since none of us will fall asleep now anyway let's just do what we're best at. Aside from killing people."

Mark sits up on the bed as well, not yet sure what exactly Renjun is plotting. But he quickly forgets about all suspicions and theories when he feels the boy's thighs straddling his hips and his lips lightly brushing against his own. He knows well this can be deadly. Yet, he doesn't think much about it anymore. He gives each of the desperate kisses back.

•••

_November 2024._

Mark remembers the first time he met Jisung. Renjun said: 'Oh, Jisungie. He studies marine biology, he's a big activist of anything related to saving the Earth, environment, and stuff. He's also Jeno's roommate and they're pretty much married at this point but they're both awkward at feelings so...'

Mark likes Jisung a lot, in fact, it's impossible to dislike him. Jisung is nice, helpful, dedicated and full of passion despite being tired. He's also simply adorable, clumsy, funny and Mark wants to give him the world. But Mark has no idea what he's done to make the angelic boy like him back. He simply assumed Jisung likes everyone. Not everyone is invited to his mother's house though.

"Your tea is still very hot," Jisung states and places the cup back on the table. "In the meantime, I can show you my old room."

Mark follows the boy upstairs. The entire place gives a bit of a sad vibe. The room is no different, with white walls and furniture, and few decorations.

"It's nice… just a little empty."

"Yeah, I know. I sold the majority of my stuff. I wouldn't use them anyway and I need money to buy medicine for my mom." Jisung lets out a sigh as he throws himself on the mattress on the floor. "I don't even remember the last time I saw my dad or my step-siblings. Everyone is turning their back on us. And my mom's state is gradually getting worse and worse… This year… It might be her last Christmas."

Mark sits down next to Jisung and puts his arm around him. His heart clenches when he notices tears in Jisung's eyes.

"Hey… Look at me. I'm always here for you and so are Renjun, Jeno, and others. We can help you. Both mentally and financially."

Jisung shifts his gaze to stare into Mark's eyes for a short while.

"Hyung… I don't want money from you and Renjun. I do not support what you two are doing. You know… I've attended funerals of a bunch of Renjun's targets. And I'd rather die myself than watch either of you being lowered to the ground." 

Mark sighs. So Jisung knows. Everyone knows. Oh, how he wishes he had rejected the task of killing Renjun the first time it came. Or then the second one. But back in the day, he thought Renjun deserved to die. Also, well, he needed money.

"Our story can only end with death. Mine, his, ours, or someone else's.'

Jisung lays down on the hard mattress. He stares at an empty spot on the wall. His lips form into a sad smile.

"My entire life I've wanted to save the planet. Cure cancer. Clean the ocean. Take care of injured animals. And now it turns out I can't even save the people I love."

"There are things we can't control, Jisung." 

It's silent for some time. "Your tea will get cold." The boy replies after a while.

"It's not a problem," Mark says and leans down next to him. He stares at the plain white ceiling. Time seems to disappear.

•••

_November 2024._

"Shit," Mark curses and slams his fist on the glass table.

"What now?" Ten looks up at him.

It's the five of them again, all in Ten's fancy apartment. The walls are dark, the long curtains are in emerald green color, Ten's favorite color. The sofas are from black leather. Ten's apartment looks rich, and the man himself looks pretty impressive too. It's not Mark's place to judge but he knows the vast majority of his friend's money comes from gambling.

"I wanna hold his hand. Wake up next to him every morning, ruffle his hair, peck him on the forehead- Feel his head resting on my chest while cuddling… Geez, I just want to be close to him, I want us to be happy." Mark looks like he's about to slam his head on the wall.

"Wait, which of your boyfriends are we talking about now?" Yangyang doesn't spare him a glance, laying down on Ten's bed.

"Don't be so mean to him." Chenle huffs. "He was a playboy in college, sure, but he's been talking about Renjun for two years."

Donghyuck puts his phone down and raises one eyebrow. "Oh dear, haven't you heard about his recent nightly encounter with Jaemin?" He adjusts himself in a big, vintage armchair.

"Ah, again? Mark, I beg, I am your most understanding friend but I can't pretend to be oblivious of you being a dick forever." Chenle rests his forehead on his hand and sighs.

"You snitch." Mark glares at Donghyuck who shrugs with an innocent face.

"Can we please stop fucking talking about Mark's love life all the time? He's a grown man, he fucks people, he kills people and those are none of our business." Yangyang snorts and buries himself deeper in Ten's impressive collection of pillows.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Ten sighs, his eyes filled with concern as he glances at the older Chinese boy.

"Mark isn't the only one with a broken heart, you know." He hears a muffled reply.

That is indeed true. Mark never thought about it, but now he realizes he made his friends solve all his problems without asking about theirs. That night he sleeps at Chenle's place alongside Donghyuck. Usually, the two younger boys would cook together while singing some pop songs as if their lives depended on it, laughing like crazy. Mark would sit and watch, occasionally helping them. But this time they're quiet, and Mark's deep lost in thought.

"There's a man I want dead."

Chenle and Mark jerk up their heads. 

"Who?" Chenle simply asks, going back to eating his cereal.

"Do you remember my younger sister? Her ex-boyfriend."

"Any reason?" Chenle chews on the food, staring at Donghyuck with a blank expression.

"He was an asshole. He abused her and on top of that, he was taking advantage of her young age. She... She only told me now."

"Valid. Mark? You up?" 

Mark stares at the two boys sitting at the wide, white kitchen table. Chenle looks calm, lacking any emotions. Like always while working. Donghyuck, on the other hand, looks way different than usual. The optimistic, bright boy now has a tense, determined look on his face.

"Are you certain, Hyuck? It's a huge responsibility. Will you be able to live on knowing you destroyed a life?" Mark folds his hands on the table, maintaining eye contact with the boy across him.

"He destroyed my sister’s life too."

Mark lets out a sigh. He knows he has no choice but to make Donghyuck change his mind. He can't let his best friend feel the same way Chenle and he does.

•••

"What do you think? Is it love?"

"I doubt it. Sorry"

"I see. I mean I know, I just… wish it was. I want to love someone."

"Love needs work. From both sides, if you want a relationship."

"That's why I know it's not possible."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It has nothing to do with you. I just can't really ask my friends about it anymore. Thanks, Jaehyun."

•••

 _February **2023**_.

Renjun keeps his gaze fixed at their intertwined hands. Softly, he whispers, "What's keeping me by your side?"

"Hm?" Mark turns his head to look at him. "What did you say?"

Renjun shakes his head with a smile. The sun is about to set. The bubble tea shop they're sitting in front of is closing. Day meets its end, and then it starts all over again. Just like Mark and Renjun part ways but somehow always end up back together. The younger boy begins to understand why Jaemin couldn't let go of Mark.

In August of the previous year, Renjun's mission got canceled. It's rare, but it's even rarer for the assassin to date his former target. Therefore, they're not dating. Renjun tries to avoid Mark, he really does. It's just that they bump into each other on the street, near Renjun's and Jaemin's university, while hanging out with Jisung, anywhere. Mark once jokingly said they must be destined for each other. After some time, it doesn't even sound that stupid.

"I have to go, Mark." 

Mark nods. They kiss as a goodbye. Every time they do it Mark calls him 'love' and Renjun internally cringes. He doesn't believe in love. The emptiness he feels while having the boy's lips pressed against his own is enough of proof for him.

Renjun makes his way to a store near Jeno's and Jisung's apartment. He's not surprised when he notices the older of the two packing cereal into his shopping cart.

"Jisung, honey, can you please get your butt up from the couch and tell me if we have any milk? Is it that hard? Oh please, I'm the one who cooks, cleans, and earns money in this household! It's the least you can do. Okay, tomatoes? Oh, hi Renjun!" Jeno waves at the Chinese boy once he notices him. "Tomatoes, Jisung, do we have any? Spinach? Good, lentils? Any kind of. Literally anything, our fridge has been empty for two days. No, that does not mean I can take you out to eat."

"Should I perhaps help you?" Renjun chuckles when Jeno attempts to grab three boxes of grains while holding a phone and a bag.

"Yes, please. Okay, bye, Jisung listen to me, text me if you want something, okay? But no sweets and alcohol."

On a daily basis, Jeno and Jisung form quite a functional little family. Sure, the younger boy doesn't really do anything but he's one of the top students in his college so Jeno indulges him. Though Renjun guesses it wouldn't change even if Jisung failed all of his classes. 

As the two boys walk around the shop, discussing what products are absolutely necessary. The shopping cart fills with vegetables, rice, some fruits, and sweets.

"Didn't you say no sweets and alcohol?" Renjun chuckles when Jeno picks up four soju bottles.

"Yeah, I'm spoiling him. But recently some bitch rejected him. I can't believe, he'd be a perfect boyfriend! It's the third time he confessed to a girl and none of these relationships worked out. Well, only one actually started." 

Renjun raises an eyebrow, but Jeno doesn't seem to notice anything off. He decides to stay quiet and instead pushes the cart to the queue. The two talk for a while and part ways outside the shop. Renjun continues the day in a pretty casual manner. He visits Yuqi to help her with Kun’s little daughter. Later it turns out he's not much of a help anyway but when Kun picks her up they get to talk. It's been a long time since he met the boss of his group. He wants to tell him about the Mark situation, but he knows the man is unable to help him. He makes a decision. Perhaps a one he will regret.

•••

 _December_ _**2024.**_

Mark's sitting next to Ten, sipping on a glass of whiskey. Chenle is buried under a blanket in an armchair, focused on his phone. Donghyuck's dozing off on Ten's bed. Yangyang doesn't hang out with them as much as before.

They're quiet. Mark realizes after years of being friends, they don't have anything to talk about. 

"Mark, come with me for a second." 

He allows Chenle to drag him into the bathroom. "What?"

"Work stuff. I don't want the guys to worry. I tracked Lucas and Renjun, they're on a rooftop a few buildings away."

"Oh, and? Maybe they're just stargazing."

"It's the middle of the day and the sun is so blinding you can't even look up. Actually, you can't look anywhere because the snow is reflecting the blinding light too." Chenle sits on the edge of the bath. "And I think that's the point, you know? I detect movement on two nearby rooftops too."

"You think they're up to something? Well, they're partners after all. Maybe they just have a task." Mark shrugs, taking a piece of toilet paper to blow his nose.

"Oh, Mark. You're the task!"

"Why would they do it today out of all days ? And why climb on a rooftop?" 

"Stop being so ignorant. Don't you value your life?"

"I've decided not to kill him. So, I guess we can say I don't." Mark unlocks the door, about to go out, but feels a strong pull on his sleeve. Seconds later, he finds himself in Chenle's tight embrace. "Hey, stop being cheesy," he says in a weak voice after a while.

The door opens, revealing Ten and Donghyuck, both wearing worried expressions. "Guys, are you okay- Oh my gosh, a group hug!"

And so on, four adult men hug in a bathroom. Mark can feel his eyes getting wet for the first time in a long time. Later, he gets a message from Renjun, openly asking him to meet on the rooftop. Chenle tags along. 

When they enter the building, a hotel, they bump into Jeno, Jisung, and Lucas in the lobby. The latter doesn't spare them a glance and leaves right away. Chenle obediently stays with the two boys while Mark makes his way to the elevator. He feels his heart pounding. Ears flushing red. His hands tremble as he checks the gun attached to his belt. From the highest floor, he has to take the stairs. He kicks the door open. Renjun's standing there, alone, his scarf fluttering with the wind. He turns around to face Mark. He doesn't smile like he always does.

"Mark Lee, I think you know what I'm supposed to do now. I've got two minutes or…" He looks in the direction of a nearby building. Mark notices a little figure with a sniper gun.

"I see."

"You're not going to fight for your life?"

"Is it a life worth fighting for?" He chuckles. His heart clenches.

"Let's just do it together." Renjun sighs and points his gun at him.

Mark raises his gun too. He looks the boy in the eyes. "No."

Renjun raises his eyebrows in surprise. He's surprised even more when he hears a loud noise of Mark's weapon hitting the snowed ground. "What do you mean?"

"I've decided. I'm not going to kill you. You know, everyone told me what I feel towards you isn't love. I agree. I know I can't love. But damn, I wish I could 'cause you're amazing. Behind your mask of a cruel assassin is a thoughtful man, very wise. Very beautiful and talented." With each word, Mark takes a step closer. The snow creaks under his boots. "You're so beautiful inside and outside, Renjun." He says with a sigh and a sad smile. His chest touches the gun barrel.

"Sixty seconds." Renjun cries out, taking a few steps back. "Thank you, Mark. I wish I could see all the good things you see in me too. But we're not meant to be, not in this lifetime, not in this story. I can't reciprocate your feelings, but remember I think highly of you too." He speaks faster than usual. He glances at his watch and Mark sees how conflicted he is. "Thirty seconds."

"Do it. I don't want you to be punished because of me."

Renjun's eyes are darting everywhere, scanning nearby rooftops, his breath unsteady. He spots three dark figures. Then, he makes up his mind, steadies his arms, and locks his eyes with Mark's. "I'm sorry."

Mark doesn't reply. He closes his eyes and waits. Soon he feels a sudden, sharp, burning pain. But the shot doesn't come from close proximity. His head is pounding, but he hears a series of loud noises. Rooftop door slamming open. Gun dropping. Three more shots coming from two other rooftops. He squints his eyes and sees only one figure now. He recognizes Lucas. Then, he hears screaming, a pair of arms make him sit up. He recognizes Chenle by his side. A few feet away he sees a similar scene. Renjun kneeling on the ground, Jisung limply laying in his embrace. He doesn't recognize much more. The world turns dark.

•••

_**December 2024.** _

Chenle dragged Mark away. Renjun's sitting on the rooftop alone. Jisung's lifeless body is right beside him, coloring the snow in red. The door slams open yet again.

"Oh my goodness… My- My Jisungie." Jeno falls on his knees once he runs up to the boy lying on the ground. "Oh no. No, no, no… Fuck." He quickly wipes the tears running down his cheeks with the back of his hand and grabs Jisung's inert body, shaking it slightly.

"I am so sorry. So fucking sorry. I should have expected him to run up here. He didn't have to get involved, Lucas would help me. Ah, fuck." Renjun pulls on his hair and hisses. "He took the shot for me. God."

"Stop talking." Jeno nearly growls. He takes the boy into his arms, tightening his embrace as his body's shaking with sobs. The stain of blood on Jisung's chest is growing bigger and bigger, both his and Jeno's shirts are red. Everything is red. The boy chokes on his own tears, trying to hold them back, to calm down. He's leaving endless, desperate kisses on Jisung's forehead as if it would bring him back to life. Then, Jisung would flutter his eyes open, wince and call Jeno gross, only to chuckle and pull him into a kiss like in romance movies. But that doesn't happen. Instead, Lucas quietly comes up to the rooftop and hugs them, covering Jeno with a jacket he forgot to bring. They don't talk as they go back down. They hardly talk the next few days as well. Renjun has no idea what's happening with Mark. He locks himself away, packing all of his necessary belongings. Jeno locks himself away too and the first time he speaks is right after Jisung’s funeral.

"He was one of the best things that have ever happened to me, Renjun." Jeno sniffles and raises his red, puffy eyes at the boy.

"I know, Jen, I know but-"

"You don't know. I love him. So much. Now you're gonna say you loved him too, sure, but we've been through so much together… For years, ever since the start of high school, we were side by side, helping each other out and just- Shit." Jeno lets out a bitter laugh, covering his face with his palms. "I have never felt more like trash in my entire life. I mean, I was close but then Jisung would call me, play games with me, beg for pizza and… And everything would fall back into its place. And now I'm left with no one."

"You have us. I know it's not the same thing but… you're not alone, Jen." Renjun sits next to the boy, wrapping his arms around him and petting his head.

"I'm just… so numb… Everything feels like it'll never be okay again, you know."

"Jeno…" Renjun sighs, rubbing circles on Jeno's shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor? Please, leave Korea. Start a new life, hide from your boss, and just… Please. Don't ever cause anyone's death again. I don't want any more people to experience the same pain I'm going through because of you. And I know you don't want that either."

"I'm planning to, Jeno. But I really don't want to leave you like that."

"Don't hold back because of me. There's still Lucas and Yuqi. Mark's friends. Jisung's mom. And my flower shop. It'll be enough if you send me a sign of life from time to time. We'll meet each other again, Renjun." 

They leave soon after that. Jeno brings Jisung flowers every week. Alstroemerias, red chrysanthemums, irises, and sunflowers.

•••

_December 2024._

On a train station platform, in the late, dark, winter afternoon, Jaemin looks terrible. Mark has never seen him so tired. His brown hair is sticking out in every direction, his clothes are unmatched and wrinkled. His coat is open and his scarf is about to fly away. Not to mention his dark eye bags and dry skin. But none of these matters that much. It's the eyes. With no happiness, no anger, not even sadness.

"I can't do anything, Mark. I can't revive the dead. I can't make Jeno's pain go away even though we're good friends now. I'm… I'm sorry for being useless."

"Jaemin… I should be sorry for making you feel responsible for things you have nothing to do with. I just thought you could help Jeno feel a bit better, he needs company and a therapist. Renjun wouldn't be able to take his other best friend's death too if he... did something to himself."

Jaemin leans closer. Mark slides his arms under his coat and tightly wraps them around Jaemin's waist. The boy puts his head on his shoulder and stays like that for some time.

"I'm doing it for you, Mark... You moved on, but I can't. Because, you see… I really wanted to be enough for you. To use my love and psychology major to make you happy. But I could only distract you from sadness. Around the time of our break up, I was mean to you. I apologize. But that's not because I hated you in any way. In fact, it's because I loved you too much. Perhaps I still do." He lets out a sad, quiet chuckle and lowers his head. "Seems like I'm meant to love you but you're meant to love someone else."

"Jaemin… I'm meant not to love. You know I was trying to be good to you. I was trying to be good to my previous boyfriends as well. But I just can't love. I thought I could learn to love Renjun but… You know. I believe it's a punishment for everything I've done."

"Everyone deserves to be loved."

"That includes you, Jaemin. You shouldn't have ever tried to be enough for me. That's because you already are, people dream about someone like you... I was using you the entire time. Heck, I still am. Please, try to find happiness and don't overwork yourself. You'll find someone whom you'll love to the moon and back and they'll love you too. Okay?"

"Ah, shit. Okay. You asshole, you're making me sadder." Jaemin sniffles and takes a step back. He sends Mark a smile. It looks genuine but with a pinch of bitterness.

"Sorry. I just really want you to be happy. I hope the next time we meet you will be. Now go, or your train will leave without you."

Jaemin squeezes his hand and grabs his small luggage. He quickly bids his farewells and waves at him once he steps onto the train. 

"Oh, and Merry Christmas!" Mark shouts with a smile. After that, Jaemin leaves to his grandparents' house for the Christmas time.

Mark himself leaves the next morning. At night he exchanges silent goodbyes with his four friends. Ten warmly pats him on the back. Donghyuck hides his face in the crook of Mark's neck, trying to make his tears go unnoticed. Yangyang just hugs him. Chenle has a determined look on his face as he whispers to his ear, 'I'll find you one day.'

Mark goes to the airport alone. He doesn't plan anything, he just catches the first available flight. People are chatting loudly about their plans for Christmas. When he's waiting in line he thinks he sees a flash of Renjun's hair in the crowd.

•••

 _June 2026_.

Mark wakes up at the sound of his door getting unlocked at four in the morning. He sits up on his bed, waiting. He expects to see someone from his former agency with a gun pointed right to his face. To his surprise, he finds himself in a tight hug instead.

"I said I would find you."

"Yeah, but why would you choose such an ungodly hour?"

The two sit on the bed and talk for a long time. Renjun disappeared. Yangyang got engaged. Ten's still doing absolutely nothing. Donghyuck and Jaemin graduated, the first one works in an entertainment company while the latter still studies to be a doctor and takes private appointments. Lucas managed to stay in his business. Jeno spends hours in his flower shop and travels with his new friends, Dejun and Hendery. Yuta's workshop is doing well.

Everyone's searching for their place in the world. Some have already found it. Mark still feels lost. Chenle leaves the next night, he gifts Mark a recording. That night he's finally able to fall asleep peacefully, with Donghyuck's soothing voice playing in the background.

•••

 _July_ _**2031.**_

"You'll go bankrupt!" A man shouts, his face red from anger, and shakes his fist. Mark doesn't feel threatened at all.

"It's my choice. I'm not going to repairs cars of hashiriya. There's nothing good about illegal racing." He responds in perfect Japanese. Working with Yuta taught him a lot.

"Illegal things are cool sometimes." He hears a quiet voice behind him.

"Go back to work, Yuhiko."

"Of course, sir."

Mark is lucky. Even now, in the middle of the night, his mechanic workshop is full of life. He's still used to working after sunset. He thinks he always will be.

"I don't think we can help this Toyota much more." He sighs, giving the hood a pat.

"She's okay, sir! Just a bit old." 

"So am I, huh? Go back to work, kiddo. Have a day off tomorrow so you can sleep, Shotaro's coming to help." 

Mark sits down on a stool, massaging his lower spine. He begins to regret all the nights he spent spying in terrible conditions, in the rain or on cold concrete. He takes a look around the workshop. It's lightened up with many small lamps and pink or blue neon lights. He sees a bunch of tools on the floor alongside dirty pieces of scrap fabric. And empty cans of energy drinks. Lots of cans.

"You're open at midnight?" He hears from the front yard. He doesn't recognize the voice at first. "And you're making a college kid work? Oh geez. Tragic." Then, he realizes the voice isn't in Japanese. He jerks up from his seat.

"Oh."

"Oh? Mark Lee… We bump into each other after over six years and that's all you've got to say?"

"Renjun…"

The newcomer shakes his head and doesn't wait anymore. He pulls Mark into a hug. "Huang Renjun is dead. That's what the records say."

"Mark Lee is too…" Mark finally manages to wrap his head around what happens. He pulls away and smirks slightly. "Oh, last time, didn't you say something about us not being meant to be in this lifetime?"

"I did." Renjun nods and looks around the workshop.

"It's over. We both have new lives."

"Are you implying something?" He squints his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Oh geez. You're still annoying." He chuckles. "So, where can I put my stuff?"

**Author's Note:**

> ahh now i would like to thank everyone a lot, i hope you liked this fic because i worked hard on it hehe. i had to rewrite it because the first version was not so good :(( i hope no one got too sad, honestly i could have spared jisungie but it was the easiest way for markren to change their debatable occupation, you know. if you liked it stay tuned because i have two more mark-centric fics coming up soon !! and three already posted lol, even though i'm actually jeno biased.
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunariajen) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lunariajen).


End file.
